youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Train and the Boat
TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of The Fox and the Hound. It appeared on You Tube on June 23, 2016. Cast: *Young Tod - Sir Handel (Thomas & Friends) *Young Copper - Sunshine (TUGS) *Big Mama - Bunnie (Sonic Satam) *Widow Tweed - Dowager Hatt *Amos Slade - Sailor John (Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) *Chief - Zorran (TUGS) *Dinky - Sonic the Hedgehog *Boomer - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Adult Tod - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends) *Adult Copper - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Vixey - Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) *Badger - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Porcupine - Fievel (An American Tail) *Squeeks - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Bear - Bear (Balto) *Tod's Mother - Caitlin (Thomas & Friends) *Baby Tod - Season 4 Sir Handel (Thomas & Friends) *Squeeks (Butterfly) - Butterfly Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Chapters: *The Train and the Boat Part 1 - Main Titles/The Chase *The Train and the Boat Part 2 - Bunnie Finds Sir Handel *The Train and the Boat Part 3 - Zorran Meets Sunshine *The Train and the Boat Part 4 - Farm Scene *The Train and the Boat Part 5 - Sonic and Knuckles *The Train and the Boat Part 6 - Sir Handel and Sunshine Meet/"The Best of Friends" *The Train and the Boat Part 7 - Sailor John and Zorran Pursue Sunshine/Car Chase *The Train and the Boat Part 8 - Sunshine Leaves to go Hunting *The Train and the Boat Part 9 - Bunnie and Sir Handel *The Train and the Boat Part 10 - Winter/Sunshine Grows Up and Becomes a Hunting Boat *The Train and the Boat Part 11 - Sonic and Knuckles chase Heimlich *The Train and the Boat Part 12 - Ten Cents Returns Home *The Train and the Boat Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train *The Train and the Boat Part 14 - Dowager Hatt Leaves Thomas ("Goodbye May Seem Forever") *The Train and the Boat Part 15 - The Storm *The Train and the Boat Part 16 - Sailor John's Plan *The Train and the Boat Part 17 - Tillie *The Train and the Boat Part 18 - Thomas Meets Tillie/"Appreciate the Lady" *The Train and the Boat Part 19 - The Chase *The Train and the Boat Part 20 - The Fight *The Train and the Boat Part 21 - Bear Attack *The Train and the Boat Part 22 - Ten Cents Saves Thomas *The Train and the Boat Part 23 - Happy Ending *The Train and the Boat Part 24 - End Credits Movie used: *The Fox and the Hound (1981) Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games used: *Thomas & Friends (1984) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Calling All Engines (2005) *The Great Discovery (2008) *Hero of the Rails (2009) *Misty Island Rescue (2010) *Day of the Diesels (2011) *Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) *King of the Railway (2013) *Tale of the Brave (2014) *The Adventure Begins (2015) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (2015) *The Great Race (2016) *TUGS (1989) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic Satam (1993) *Sonic Adventure (1998) *Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Heroes (2003) *Sonic Riders (2006) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Unleashed (2008) *Sonic Colors (2010) *Sonic Generations (2011) *Sonic Lost World (2013) *Sonic Boom (2014) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Balto (1995) *Tickety Toc (2012) *Chicken Run (2000) *Finding Nemo (2003) Voices: *Keith Coogan *Mickey Rooney *Corey Feldman *Kurt Russell *Pearl Bailey *Jeanette Nolan *Jack Albertson *Pat Buttram *Richard Bakalyan *Paul Winchell *Sandy Duncan *John McIntire *John Fiedler *Jack Angel *Candy Candido *Clarence Nash *Keith Wickham *Edward Glen *Martin Sherman *Joseph May *Shaun Prendergast *Simon Nash *Christine Cavanaugh *John Hurt *Chris Tulloch *Jaleel White *Ryan Drummond *Jason Griffith *Roger Craig Smith *Michael McGaharn *Scott Dreier *Dan Green *Travis Willingham *Kath Soucie *Dustin Hoffman *Fred Tatasciore *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Joe Ranft *Frank Welker *Rebecca O'Mara *Felicity Duncan *Phillipa Alexander *Albert Brooks Special Thanks: *Walt Disney *HiT Entertainment *SEGA *Universal *TheMichaelCityMaker *Jaclyn Bachik *ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd *CoolZDanethe5th Dedicated to: *Walt Disney *HiT Entertainment *SEGA *Universal *Mickey Rooney *Kurt Russell *Jeanette Nolan *Pat Buttram *Paul Winchell *John McIntire *John Fiedler Trivia: *This is for 35th anniversary of The Fox and the Hound. *This is the second spoof to feature all Thomas & Friends movies. *The Fox and the Hound and A Bug's Life were released as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000. The same year Chicken Run and Thomas and the Magic Railroad were released in theaters. *This is the debut of Thomas, Ten Cents, Bunnie, Sonic, Knuckles and Tillie. Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TrainBoy43 Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound movie spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound 2 Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs